


Wrath

by Hiveling_Shrew



Series: Sin [3]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Smash Wrestling
Genre: Courtney Rush is the central character here rather than the demon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiveling_Shrew/pseuds/Hiveling_Shrew
Summary: Courtney can feel it coming back. The scalding Wrath Shard of the Demon that remained within her.





	1. Chapter 1

She saw Cherry Bomb.

Well, she thought it was Cherry Bomb at the time.

And it came back. 

The feeling of being in the passenger seat of her own body, while something else was driving.

The Demon never left, did it..?

She can hear them again, too.

All seven of them.

The loudest is the one apparently in her body.

She can feel her veins becoming red-hot.

It burns.

Wrath is beginning to scorch her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hotel, at Wrestlecade..

That's when the burning hot rage of the Wrath Shard overflowed.

Because Cherry Bomb was there.

It was really her.

She had been fighting with Wrath for her own body for a while before,

But Cherry Bomb just had to plan something with her and the multiverse police.

Frame her for something..

And get her arrested.

The last she actually remembers of Wrestlecade is when she has Cherry by the neck, she's ready to finally do it - Wrath was driving her movements, of course..

Then she'd woken up laying in her bedroom, blood dripping from her mouth and Hermione the Cat batting at her face in apparent concern.


End file.
